


Out of Frame

by miinyuu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Kinda, M/M, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: Prompto wants to take photos of *everything* he does while they're traveling... Noctis has to draw the line somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello friends it is 4:36AM and I just stepped off a 15-hour Final Fantasy XV binge to come and write this. I have no idea how my brain is still even functioning but somehow I churned this out so... whatever pile of junk this fic turns out to be when I wake again with a sober mind, that's it! It's done, no going back!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

By the time Prompto gets a glimpse of their hotel room, he’s already leaning on the door frame, taking his boots off, relieved just to finally get some rest, let alone in a fairly upscale place for a change. “Daannngg, nice lookin' room though,” he gawks, dropping his first boot to the ground by the doorway.  

Noctis shuffles by him in the tiny hallway to start undoing his own laces, groaning, “ugh, the money this place cost though, it better look nice…” 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud… It’s the only place for at least three or four miles, Ignis would kill us tryin’ to drive that far when it’s already… what, ten to midnight?” Prompto has now made it into the main bit of the room, taking his gloves and armband off and setting them on the bedside table. “ _Watch out,_ ” he mocks, “ _the big bad daemons’ll getcha!”_

Noctis at least cracks a smile, but it’s not much. “We should have just set up camp somewhere, that would have worked fine.” His boots are now off as well, though he remains in the small entry hallway, leaning on the wall as he looks toward his friend. 

“Come on Noct, don’t worry so much about it. We can splurge once in a while!” 

“I know, I know… I just worry we’ve been doing a bit too much splurging lately. Now we’re getting separate rooms and everything? I just worry now that we’re out on our own…” 

“Can’t be helped.” Prompto seems to not have a care in the world as he falls back on the bed, head hitting the super-fluffy pillow with a bit of a bounce before he folds his hands under his head. “If all they have left are single-bed rooms then that’s what we get. Ain’t it nice to be away from ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ for a change anyway?” 

Here Noctis does laugh, the image a bit _too_ fitting for their other traveling companions. A laugh he tries to hide behind a fist, but one Prompto takes notice of regardless. “I guess so… it’s usually just easier and cheaper to share, but… it feels more roomy with just the two of us at least.” Noctis takes a seat on the other side of the bed, turning a bit so he can still see the other boy. 

“That’s what I’m _sayin’_! The two of us haven’t been _alone,_ ” a word he accentuates both with his voice and eyebrows, “in ages…” 

“….seriously?” Noctis wishes this came across deadpan, that he seemed unimpressed by the idea, but again Prompto has him laughing, something he seems to have quite the gift for. 

“I’m serious! I mean, only if you want to, duh, but… for old time’s sake?” He lifts a leg to nudge him with one knee, try to encourage him. “ _Come ooonn_ , Noct!”

Before Noctis has time to respond, Prompto is already reaching over for his sides, tickling the prince’s ribcage so he falls over with laughter, both of them laughing as he struggles to break free. The tickle attack doesn’t so much stop as it does simply fade into tiny little kisses peppered onto Noctis’ cheeks instead, kisses to his chin, his nose, anything that can be reached at thissomewhat awkward angle. 

“Alright, alright…!” Noctis calls (somewhat desperately) between two kisses that happen to land properly on his lips. As soon as Prompto’s attack finally ceases Noctis begins his own, flipping around so he can kneel on the bed over top of the other boy, place a hand on the mattress by his shoulder while the other finds its place carefully on his cheek. He leans down to give a single kiss, only to pull back and smirk. A move that would look tacky on most (Heavens help Prompto if he were to ever try it, his partner would surely die of laughter), yet with Noctis’ princely image coupled with Prompto’s deep-running endearment (at the very least; he’d hesitate to admit to more) for him… it works like a charm. 

Prompto places his hands on opposite sides of Noctis’ neck, pulling him back down, just a bit desperate now. The two of them had done this before, more than a few times, something they’d discovered they would both be up for a good handful of years ago. Something discovered on accident, as teens do. With Noctis being prince of course nothing could ever come of the two of them even if Feelings were to develop (and who was to say they didn’t? Neither would ever admit it anyway), yet this still remained a nice way for the two of them to unwind, to bond, to express whatever they did have toward each other without having to put any of it in words. 

Prompto’s tongue slipping needily past Noctis’ lips to touch his own, lips parting more as soft sighs mingle their breaths together, and nothing else exists. Nothing else matters: not the world being in political turmoil; not the fact that Noctis has responsibilities _anyone_ would struggle to even comprehend, let alone handle; and definitely not their two other friends they’d been cooped up with for weeks on end now, without a single second alone. 

A good number of kisses later and Prompto’s hands help shrug Noctis’ coat off, Noctis dropping it to the floor beside them. Prompto’s fingers trace over the prince’s chest, slowly, almost reverently, over the top of his t-shirt that Prompto is ever thankful is perhaps a _bit_ too tight. 

Noctis leans in again and kisses Prompto’s neck this time, his head tilting to the side to grant him more room. The kisses are slow, almost teasing, but what’s just as teasing is how Prompto’s hands find their way underneath Noctis’ shirt, fingertips just ghosting their way across the skin, feeling the ever-so-subtle outlines of his muscles, fabric pooling at his wrist on the way up. 

Noctis moves his body a bit closer, leans down a little more, and this is when their hips meet, the first draw back to reality. Both boys gasp at the sudden contact, yet this doesn’t stop him from doing it again, rolling their hips slowly together as any possible further sounds get muffled into (half-broken) kisses. They continue to move like this a bit longer, both now extremely worked up through their jeans, only able to separate so Prompto can help Noctis slip his shirt off over his head. And as Prompto is already half sitting up then, Noctis takes the opportunity to also remove Prompto’s vest in return, followed immediately by his tank top. 

Noctis has a hand on Prompto’s back for support as he places more kisses to his neck, following him as he lowers Prompto back down, never breaking the chain. Once he’s again hovering over him his lips head further down, kisses grazing his collarbone. Noctis follows the trail to kiss a path down Prompto’s chest, his stomach, too distracted with this to notice what Prompto is doing, at least until he hears a shutter sound and immediately looks up. 

Prompto gives a laugh with this sheepish smile, camera in hand. “What? I’m supposed to document things we’ll want to remember…” 

Noctis is still leaning over him, back even arched a bit, when he glares; “you are _not_ going to film me going down on you.” 

“So _that’s_ what you were planning?” Prompto grins, and Noctis can only reach out a hand to smack him in the back of the head playfully. _Mostly_ playfully. 

“You can’t do that, delete that right now.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Prompto groans, fiddling with the camera to delete the last photo he’d taken. “Spoil sport.” 

“Prompto. I’m the prince. There can’t be video evidence of—“ 

“I was just taking still photos, I’m horrible with video.” 

Noctis’ eyes give him a glare in response that he knows better than to mess with. “Alright, alright, I get it.” 

“Thank you. Is it gone?”

“Yeah.” Prompto looks back up at Noctis over top of the camera. “But like, what if I get your face _juusstt_ out of the frame?” 

“How are you going to achieve that?” Noctis is caught between irritated, curious, and completely dumbfounded this is even happening. 

“Well, I mean, if you _don’t_ do that exactly, maybe I could angle it so… hmm… then I’d mostly be taking pictures of myself…” He pauses for a second to think, and Noctis is too incredulous to say anything else. “Maybe if I put my thumb over part of the lens I could get a nice shot of your chest though…” 

“You’re serious right now, aren’t you?” 

“Hey, I have an idea how I can make _totally sure_ I don’t film your face at all! You’d just have to make sure not to turn around—”

Noctis tries his best to hold a glare, yet still a smile creeps up, a laugh bubbles out of him, a big one he can’t hold back. Prompto laughs right with him and it takes Noctis a moment before he can even catch his breath to utter, “You’re _ridiculous_.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“ _No.”_

“…ok, fair enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Update from a day later: So I guess there is potential for a chapter two if people comment and say they want it...? It depends on how shameless I decide I can be one of these days hahaha we'll see~)


End file.
